


It Takes Two to Make a Pair

by Kirrex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrex/pseuds/Kirrex
Summary: Alax and Jaedan have grown up together, partners in crime. So why is Jaedan acting like he's the one in charge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so I'm still learning the ropes. I'll be posting in chapters. Please note that tags, warnings, and even the copy may change as the story evolves. Suggestions or constructive criticism welcome. Happy reading!

The signs were there, I just didn’t recognize them. I guess I was too young. The first time was when I was five. Jaedan had just turned seven. We thought it would be funny to plant a series of smœcon—harmless but dense smoke bombs—around the estate, making it look like we were under attack. We set them to go off consecutively, giggling at the uproar it caused and hiding behind bushes and sheds to watch the men confer, their weapons drawn.

When Danin and Aeno cornered us we were both turned over leather-clad knees—me over Aeno’s and Jaedan over Danin’s—then lectured profusely. In addition, they said for shame, Jaedan, you should be watching over Alax. He’ll likely be your intended one day. His intended _what_? I thought to myself momentarily, and promptly forgot.

Things went more or less back to normal after that, and if Jae was a slightly more hovering presence despite being only eighteen months older, I ignored it. Most of the time we worked, studied, and played together, and things went on as usual. But every once in a while, he’d do something inexplicable—to me, at least—like drag me home when I ran away after having been scolded for some prank. I thought he’d empathize with my wounded pride, but instead he led me back, lecturing about safety and how I was never to leave the compound alone, and deposited me in front of our guardians. For this betrayal I didn’t speak to him for two whole days.

As we got older, he became less inclined to take part in the childish antics I so adored. When I was ten and wanted to put ribbons on the swine and release them from their pens, he refused. So I got Elyn to do it instead. Afterward, Aeno lectured us and sent us to clean the troughs. When I later complained about it to Jaedan, he said I’d gotten off lightly and should have listened to him; if it had been Danin doling out the punishment Elyn and I would have fared far worse, and deservedly so.

When I was twelve and he was about to turn fourteen, I dyed his underwear pink with edarberry juice. When he discovered the garments, his face turned scarlet. Taller and stronger than me, he grabbed my wrists in his hand and started to pull me to him, but suddenly let go and stalked away. For a moment I was tempted to give chase, but something in the awkward stiffness of his shoulders held me back.

When I was fourteen I slowly became aware that he was keeping watch over me. It was subtle, but he took notice of where I went, when I came home, how I was keeping up with my lessons and fieldwork, and even what I ate. Even more curious, there seemed to be a tacit understanding between him and the various adults in our lives, especially our primary caretakers and disciplinarians, Aeno and Danin, themselves a couple. I couldn’t place my finger on it, exactly. Although he was still answerable to them and corrected for his misdeeds, they seemed to defer to him in small ways, especially where I was concerned, something they never did to me. But perhaps that was because my judgment was, at the best of times, questionable.

And when I was sixteen he claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a few minor updates to the first two chapters. Thanks for the positive feedback, and sorry I didn't respond to comments. I'll try to be better about that from now on (should anyone wish to comment).

Our compound was fairly self-sufficient. The property was jointly owned, and most households comprised a small bungalow, shed, and garden plot. There was also a large communal garden inside the walls, along with a deep spring boasting fresh, clear water. Wood was easily available from the adjacent forest, and there was enough hunting in the area to meet our needs. We had a number of horses, along with cows, chickens, and other livestock. What we couldn’t supply for ourselves we bought or traded for. On the other side was more woods, interrupted by a long spread of farms. The main road led through several villages to a town several leagues away.

We were mostly male, and that’s how we wanted it. The few women and girls among us were there because they’d been offered refuge, usually to escape an abusive partner. When dealing with outsiders, usually on market days in the nearby village, we had to exercise caution, as those who denounced our way of life could become virulent. Several times while Jaedan and I accompanied Aeno on a trip into town, I’d overheard a muttered curse or seen someone edging away from us as if we carried a plague.

We were not a hierarchy but rather governed by council, with every adult serving for two years starting at age twenty-one. This ensured that our community ran smoothly and peacefully. Older teens were invited to observe the proceedings in preparation for their participation.

Jaedan had gradually begun sitting in on the monthly meetings. I’d never been asked, and was miffed the adults took him seriously while I was scolded for every minor infraction. _“You were supposed to weed the garden, Alax. Are you waiting for a personal invitation from the cabbages?” “Have you studied your lessons yet?”_ (This was from Jaedan.) _“I’d wager not as I saw you playing Quercus_  [a betting game with acorns] _earlier with Javi.” “Where are you going with the hatchet? You know that’s not supposed to leave the yard.”_ Sometimes I felt that if someone yelled _“Alax!”_ at me one more time I’d bury the hatchet in their skull.

“Why is everyone _at_ me all the time?” I whined to Jaedan after yet another dressing-down. This time it was given by Senoan, who cared for the horses and with whom I usually got on well; apparently I’d forgotten to secure one of the stall doors, and a mare had nosed her way out. _“Alax, you know you must always latch the gate,”_ I mimicked in a high, squeaky voice.

“I realize you feel put upon,” Jaedan said, exasperated, “but you’d earn fewer scoldings if you took more care—as well as refrained from mocking our elders.” He turned for a moment to wave at Senoan and added, “And me.” How in the name of, well anything, did he know I’d made a scrunchy face when he wasn’t looking? I’d swear his eyes sometimes saw backwards and through the other side of his skull.

Frustrated by his reprimand, I complained “Not you too, Jaedan. _‘Do this, Alax!’ ‘Don’t do that!’_ Why am I always in the wrong? If my company’s so unbearable, I’ll be more than happy to take it elsewhere.” And with that I started to flounce away, until he grabbed the rear of my collar and yanked me back. “Are you finished, brat?” he growled. “Your temper needs taming.” I glared as he continued. “Or perhaps _you_ need taming.” I wanted to snap back but was afraid of pushing him too far, so I stalked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo, adding chapters 3 _and_ 4!

“Wake up!” Through my sleep fog I heard the muffled command but decided to ignore it. I couldn’t, however, ignore the rough shove, along with “Alllaxxxx…get up you lazy bones!” and I cracked open an eye to glare at my assailant. “Don’t give me that look,” Jaedan said, “it’s seeding day.” I groaned when I heard that. I hated sowing the fields; it was tedious and had to be done quickly, while the ground was the right temperature. I’d manage to avoid the plowing this year but, because we had so many different crops, everyone took a turn with the planting. Including me, unfortunately. And even if I were inclined to shirk my duty (I was), Jae knew to keep a steady eye on me.

I grumbled as I got dressed. And groused some more while setting the table for breakfast, which Aeno was in the process of making and consisted of hearty omelets stuffed full of meat, cheese, and vegetables, and thick-cut bread spread with freshly made butter. I opened my mouth to continue my complaining, when Jaedan grabbed my ear and said, “Not one more word out of you. Not one.” I looked over to Aeno for sympathy, but he was suddenly absorbed in the contents of the frying pan, and I settled back into my seat with a pout.

Shortly after, the four of us set out for the fields. Upon our arrival, Jae took me aside and said, “I know this isn’t your favorite task, but let’s make this day a good one, eh?” I didn’t want to give him another reason to scold me, so I just replied, "Sure, Jaedan." He smiled and clapped me on the back. After we had gotten into a rhythm with the planting and were going at a steady pace, he raised his head from several rows over and sang out, “My name is Alax, and I was born in spring. I am often lazy and want to do nothing.” I couldn’t let that go unchallenged, so I yelled back, “Jaedan is what I’m called, and I’m a great big pain. My head is bigger than the moon yet it contains no brain.” He tossed a glove at me, which I caught neatly and threw back, nearly knocking off his hat. “You see?” I said, laughing, “I was right about your giant noggin. It’s impossible to miss.”

The morning went by quickly, with silly insults flying back and forth between us until the bell rang for break time. I was glad for the respite as the sun was getting hotter and I’d only stopped for water—at Jaedan’s insistence—a couple of times. I lowered myself to the ground while he flopped beside me, sweat dripping from his brow.” “That wasn’t so bad,” he said, poking at my side, “was it?” “It wasn’t,” I admitted grudgingly as I shoved his hand away, “but we still have all afternoon to go.” “Don’t worry,” he replied, “we’ll figure out a way to make it fun.” I believed him, as he had a knack for turning work into play, something that surprised me as I tended to be the silly one. Or “childish,” as I was accused of on more than one occasion.

Several sandwiches later, I lay resting on the grass with my head on Jaedan's stomach, his hand idly combing through my hair. I started to nod off, until I felt a gentle tug on my strands and heard him saying, "Time to get back to work, Alax." We stood up and walked back to the fields. As promised, Jaedan kept me entertained over the course of the afternoon, and the time flew by. Before I knew it the four of us were heading back home, a weary crew. It had been a long day, so we opted for a light supper in the bungalow rather than trekking to the dining hall for a drawn-out meal. I was so tired my head started to droop onto my plate, and I excused myself to get ready for bed.

When Jai and I were little, we shared a single bed, snuggling together under the covers to create a pocket of warmth. As we grew older we were given our own beds, placed on opposites side of the room to ensure a modicum of privacy. I’d never admit out loud that I missed Jaedan's comforting presence, but when I had a bad dream or was feeling particularly sad or lonely, I’d crawl into his bed and curl up against him. I hadn’t done that in months, but after waking with a jolt from a sound sleep, I found myself once again sliding in beside him. He lifted up the covers, almost as if he were expecting me, and tucked me under his arm with my head on his chest, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before falling back asleep. Several minutes later, feeling safe and warm, I too drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

One morning, when Jaedan was out somewhere with Aeno and Dinan, doing no doubt something interesting I wasn’t privy to, two travelers appeared seeking a place to rest for several days. Thadd, the father, was a stocky man with brown hair and beard. His son, Johan, was about Jaedan’s age but slightly taller, with fair hair and clear blue eyes. I was tasked with showing him around the compound while Thadd met with several of the council members.

After introducing myself, I led Johan to the communal dining hall. “Here’s where we sup together,” I told him. “The other meals we get for ourselves. But if you’re hungry we can grab something from the kitchen.” He assured me that he could hold off, and we kept walking, with me detailing various points of interest along the way. I was intrigued by his good looks and easy assurance.

He wanted to see where I dwelt, so I led him to our bungalow, telling him about Aeno and Dinan and explaining that they were my guardians. “So you weren’t born here?” he asked. “No,” I replied with a shake of my head. “I was left outside the gate in my swaddling.” Even though I’d been taken in, and raised lovingly (though with a firm hand) by Aeno and Dinan, a deep ache remained at the thought of my missing parents. Did they abandon me? Were they forced to give me up? Seeing the sadness in my eyes, Johann grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before letting go.

I continued my explanation. “I was given to Aeno and Dinan because they were already raising Jaedan.” Jaedan, whose mother came from a wealthy family and whose father was unknown. When her parents realized their daughter was with child, they whisked her away until the babe was born, then begged the council to raise him as they refused to "harbor our daughter's bastard whelp." To my knowledge, they had never come to check on him or communicated in any way. I had bitter thoughts about people giving up a child in exchange for their social standing, partly because I wondered if that was also what had befallen me. Jaedan was worth a thousand of them. A million.

“Jaedan?” Johan echoed, his voice raised in a question. “Jaedan lives here too,” I replied. “His family disavowed him at birth, so Aeno and Dinan took him in.” I didn't go into further detail as it was his tale to tell. I thought about when Jae and I were little. Because I was younger, my earliest memory of him was at about age five, with hazel eyes, nut brown hair, and tanned skin. I looked up to him, as friend and protector; he radiated a comforting solidity unusual in one so young. I tried to picture him as an infant but was unable to do so. He’d always been bigger and taller than me. And stronger.

“What’s he like?” Johan asked, “Do you get along?” I thought about it for a second, various images of Jaedan flashing through my mind: him pointing out the funny shapes of various vegetables; studying mathematics with a determined air and a stalk of hay drooping from his mouth; pushing me out of the way when a bee-stung horse kicked madly in our direction. Then I remembered other things, like Jae scolding me for “forgetting” to do my chores; telling Danin when I skivvied off from lessons two days in a row; and threatening to take away the pocket knife I wouldn’t stop throwing against the wall (“I’m _practicing!_ ”). “He’s…” I hesitated, “bossy. Always telling me what to do, even though he’s not even two full years older.” Johann gave me a sideways glance but merely said, “Well, some people take their responsibilities seriously.” I snorted and muttered, “Yeah, a little too seriously.”

“What about you?” I asked a couple of minutes later, breaking the silence. “What brought you and your father this way?” It took him a moment to frame his reply. “My father was in the army about 80 leagues south. When a blow from a sword damaged his fighting arm, the army discharged him with a handful of coin and a ‘thank you for your service.’” I could hear the bitterness in his voice. “There’s little work for a former soldier down there,” he continued, “and someone suggested we go north. So here we are. We’ve been on the road about a fortnight.”

I didn’t know what to say. As we started walking, I contemplated the gross injustice done to Thadd and wondered whether they’d find work and what kind. I hoped so, as they seemed like a decent and trustworthy pair. Maybe the council could help? Or perhaps they could even join us… We could always use more hands, provided they were willing and able to work and understanding of our lifestyle. But that was not for me to decide, and I put the thought aside, including the pleasant image of a certain blue-eyed blond.

The day wore on, with us meandering around the grounds until we at last reached a frothy brook. We perched on several boulders beside it, sitting in companionable silence while listening to water slapping against rock and gazing at the shimmering reflection of azure sky broken by small patches of foam. After a while, I stood up and started skipping stones into the crystal liquid. Johan rose beside me, and a moment later I felt him gently stroke the side of my neck—before he bent down and gave me my first kiss. I experienced a moment of panic as his lips brushed lightly against mine. “Is this okay?” he asked. My response was to deepen the embrace.

It was nice being pressed against him, and I felt something stir inside me. But images of Jaedan rose unbidden to dance before my eyes, and I pulled out of his arms. “I’m s-sorry,” I stammered, “I can't…” He looked as if he understood something I didn’t, but he only said, “Don’t apologize, I’m the one who took liberty.” I gave him a small, uncertain smile and replied, “Maybe we should head back. They’ll be wondering where we are.”

Near the stables we came upon Jaedan, the last person I wanted to see right then. He was sitting on a stump, polishing a saddle with quick, sure strokes. He glanced up at our approach, his gaze sharpening as he took in the expression on my face. Looking over at Johan he started to say something but then stopped himself. “It’s getting near suppertime,” was his only comment. “You’d better show our guest where to clean up.” I couldn’t help feeling that in that moment, something had changed between us.


	5. Chapter 5

My encounter with Johan had opened up something inside and left me feeling unsettled. Jaedan was frequently busy, and I’d been spending a fair amount of my free time alone ruminating about not much at all. Several times I’d caught Aeno and Dinan giving me puzzled or concerned glances, but I ignored them and found some activity or other to occupy me and alleviate their suspicious. And the sense of uncertainty continued to haunt me.

Life in the compound kept me busy, with my assigned tasks, studies, and other obligations. Thanks to Jaedan’s eagle eye, I didn’t have many opportunities for indulging my impish side. How he managed to anticipate—and foil—so many of my plots, I’d never know. It was almost as if he had a line into my brain. Like the time I tried to round up some boys to go swimming, even though a storm was brewing, and Jaedan caught me red-handed as I was about to sneak out, a towel slung around my neck. After a lengthy lecture I kept trying to tune out, he banned me from the lake for a week, and none of my entreaties could change his mind. I didn’t even bother taking it up with Aeno or Dinan, as long experience had taught me they would side with him. When it came to me, Jaedan’s word was mostly law. He didn’t lay it down that often, though—mainly to stop me from doing something foolish or trying to shirk my responsibilities.

But lately I’d been feeling the urge to spread my wings, an itching for something more. I wanted to explore outside our semi-cloistered existence and see for myself some of the things I’d overheard the men discussing in lowered voices. It wasn’t as if I’d never been out—Jaedan and I sometimes tagged along on supply runs, and we always attended the annual fair—but these excursions were few and far between.

One day in midsummer I got it into my head that I wanted to spend an evening in town and experience what it had to offer in the way of entertainment. Jaedan forbade me from going. And even though by then I was used to his edicts and, in reality, fully expected him to veto my plan, I was nevertheless vexed by his denial. “Who are you,” I hissed, “to dictate what I can and cannot do?” He must have been surprised at the venom in my tone. “I’m your…” he hesitated, “friend. I care about your safety and well-being.” He continued, “Town is not a place for an inexperienced lad alone at night. If you wait until the weekend, we can go together.” I didn’t want to go during market; I wanted a night on the town. I wanted _fun._ I was sixteen, almost an adult. I could handle myself!

“Right, so you can stifle and control me as always,” I spit out. He looked hurt, and I immediately regretted my spiteful words. He really wasn’t controlling, just watchful, but I was lashing out because I didn’t want my plan foiled. “It’s either that or don’t go at all,” he said firmly, adding, “and if you think you don’t have to listen to _me_ , then just ask Aeno or Danin and see what they have to say about it!”

I knew exactly what they would say about it, and if I argued with them my backside would know too. I would just have to go without telling anyone. Jaedan looked relieved when I sulkily acquiesced. I felt a pang of guilt at my deception, but it was overridden by my desire to escape the confines of the compound and prove that I was adult enough to partake in the joys I could only as yet imagine.

So, while pretending to anticipate our outing, I hatched a simple but effective plan of escape. Knowing Jae would be busy with a meeting, I waited until it was underway and everyone else was occupied by their nightly routines. I let loose several chickens to distract the guards and, while they were giving chase, silently scaled a wall, landing with a soft thud on the other side. I waited to see if I had aroused suspicion, but I didn’t hear the clinking of weapons that typically accompanied the watchmen on duty, and after several moments I stole away. Part of me expected Jaedan to come hurtling out of nowhere and hustle me back inside, but my breakout remained undetected, and I continued on my merry way.

I cut through several outlying pastures before turning onto the main highway, a dusty dirt road wide enough to ride two abreast, packed hard by the daily parade of people; horses; and oxen-pulled carts heading to and fro with goods and supplies. It was well lit by the moon, and empty at that hour of the night. Town was about four kilometers away, a forty minutes’ walk if I hurried. As I sped along I pictured with anticipation what waited ahead. Perhaps I should have been more wary of my surrounding, but I was too invigorated by my nighttime adventure and the pride I took in my own boldness to worry about predators, human or otherwise. And all remained quiet.


End file.
